Monday
by PostHocErgoProcpterHoc
Summary: Well, Monday should be fun...." Oneshot...I think...


_Just a random Oneshot that came to me…. Hope you like, and review if you'd like to read more or would like more like this… thanks Ali. _

_Disclaimer: Negative on the ownership. _

---

Monday

"God tonight was awkward!" CJ exclaimed as she lay back into the comfort of Josh's navy sheets.

"Hmm." Josh agreed as his lips curved into a smile and he kissed along the nap of CJ's neck.

"I mean, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Hmm." Josh's mouth opened and he began placing soft open mouth kisses in an upward formation on her neck.

CJ flinched and giggled at the ticklish feeling of his cool lips on her intensely heated and flushed skin. She tried to shrug him off but his hands appeared and pinned hers on either side of her head.

"Josh-," CJ whined struggling with his strength and fighting hard against the temptation of him kissing her bare skin. She could feel Josh's mouth grinning widely on her and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Josh, Josh come on – come on," She tried feebly to free herself and was about to give in when, "JOSHUA!!" She screeched as his teeth nipped at the skin beneath her ear. Josh lifted his head from her skin and stared down into her entrancing blue eyes. He smiled down at her and she fought unsuccessfully to keep herself from beaming back. He hadn't hurt her and he knew that, but he had left an impressive mark that would be carefully hidden by her hair the following morning.

"I thought we we're having a serious convosation?" CJ smirked after awhile of glaring into his chocolate orbs.

Josh released a snort of a laugh and rolled onto his back releasing her hands as he did so. CJ swirled onto her side using the sheets to cover herself as she questioned Josh.

"What?!" She demanded.

Josh shook his head and smiled looking up to her. "No, it's just," He released another snort as he continued. "It's just that, well Ceej, you're lying in my bed naked, moments after we had sex and you really thought we were having a serious convosation?"

"Yes!" She stated flippantly although she was beginning to see his point.

"Seriously? You naked in my bed? CJ how many productive convosations have you and I had while we were naked?" Josh smirked at her and he could see her beginning to cave.

"Alright so I was wrong, we weren't having a serious convosation!" She announced sighing in frustration as she threw herself into the coziness of his pillow.

"Sorry? What was that?" Josh bolted up and stared down at a confused CJ. "What did you just say?"

"I said I was wrong, about our convosation."

"Oh My God!" Josh exclaimed springing from his bed and rushing to his window. He swiftly pulled back one of the lined curtains and began searching the darkness of the night.

"Josh what the hell?" CJ wrapped her body in his cotton linen before hoping up to join him. "What's going on? What are you looking for?" She too began looking out the window.

"I was just looking for the hurricane." Josh commented cavalierly. "I mean there has to be some sort of national disaster after all CJ Cregg has just admitted to being wrong!!" The sarcasm poured from his mouth and an evilly dirty glare was shot at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!" She screeched before sprinting after him as he galloped out of the room.

The two playfully chased each other before CJ finally caught up with him in his entrance way. She lunged herself into the air and Josh caught her effortlessly. The pair giggled like school girls and CJ wrapped her long smooth legs around his waist.

Josh pulled her face into his and kissed her gently on the side of the mouth. CJ reluctantly pulled her mouth from his a few seconds later after the need for air had forced her to.

"You're crazy!" She announced her eyes beaming with joy.

"And you're terribly sexy." CJ blushed at his comment and her hands softly gripped either side of his face before bring it to hers and capturing his lips in another breathtaking kiss.

Before either knew what was happening Josh's front door had swung open to revel a very shocked Toby.

"Josh, I forgot about the Huggins Bill and thought I'd bring you the -," He stopped mid sentence as he registered the picture before him. "-copy." He finished. There before him were his two best friends. Josh naked except for his boxers and CJ clothed in nothing but what he assumed were Josh's sheets.

"Oh. My. God." Toby's jaw fell to his toes as he watched the couple. CJ quickly untangled her ankles and slid off of Josh's body.

"Toby, - we uh, -, we," Josh began as CJ pulled desperately at the cotton hoping to cover more of her bare frame.

"NO!" Toby stopped their excuses. "No no no! This is not happening,"

"Toby," CJ moved with her hand out to touch him but he quickly recoiled.

"Nope, this is not happening. I'm gonna leave this apartment and go home, and then tomorrow when I see you two at work we're gonna pretend like this never happened. Pretend like I'm not scarred for life by the image of you two getting it on. Oh my God!" Toby cry out as he ran his hand over his dark eyes trying to erase this unimaginable image from his mind.

Josh and CJ stared blankly at the door as it swung shut. Josh's eyebrow bounced up.

"Well, Monday should be fun…"


End file.
